


Morning Catradora

by Hold_up



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_up/pseuds/Hold_up
Summary: This is my first work so if some stuff doesn't make sense plz comment. I took 3 days on this so...🤣. I firmly believe in Trans and Top Catra supremacy. Fight me. If u don't want to see or don't believe in that then you are free to exit.  If you are still here.. then please ENJOY!
Kudos: 23





	Morning Catradora

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so if some stuff doesn't make sense plz comment. I took 3 days on this so...🤣. I firmly believe in Trans and Top Catra supremacy. Fight me. If u don't want to see or don't believe in that then you are free to exit. If you are still here.. then please ENJOY!

It was a lovely morning in Brightmoon. The castle was silent. The guards were on duty as they are normally were. The birds sang a beautiful melody and the sun was almost blinding. Catra was asleep snoring a little. Adora was awake but was truly getting bored of reading the same book every morning. Suddenly a shy thought came to Adora's mind. "This will certainly will wake her up" Adora thought to herself. Well, it worked. 

Catra woke up to the sight of Adora beneath the cover blowing her off. Catra was honestly speechless. Honestly. Adora took a break from sucking off Catra to talk to her seeing that Catra wasn’t going to start a conversation any time soon. As Adora parted from her lover’s womanhood a trail of spit followed her lips. “Morning babe,” Adora said. Catra, not knowing how to respond just sat there panting. “Something wrong?” Adora added. “Yeah, something’s wrong! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!?” Catra shouting not believing her lover's arrogance. “Waking you up,” Adora said with the same dumb and blank expression she always had. Adora was normally the first one up so she would normally wait for Catra to get up, but this was certainly new. “This is how you wake people up? Wow ok,” Catra said with a little smirk on her face. “Not everyone, but some very special people,” Adora said with a wink. “Hmm, I see” Catra said. “Well, I never really said to stop,” Catra said with a smirk exposing her sharp fangs. “OH ok” Adora said with a smirk.  
Adora working her way back down to their lover’s womanhood which had lost only a little hardness. Adora gradually brought her hand to Catra’s womanhood and started stroking it up and down watching in awe as Catra’s precum leaking down. “Are you going to stare at it all day you idiot? Put that pretty mouth of yours to use” Catra said gently nudging Adora's head towards her womanhood. “Oh sorry,” Adora said. Adora slowly licked the body of her lover’s womanhood and made her way up to her head. She then preceded to licking the head.

“A-Ahh, Damn Adora,” Catra said in a panting sultry tone. Adora slowly started to take Catra in her mouth. Catra was wonderfully textured so it was easy to fit and glide in her mouth. Once Catra’s womanhood entered Adora’s mouth, Adora started slowly bobbing her head while moving her tongue sideways and up and down. She looked up at Catra under her eyebrows so she if she was enjoying it. That was the main reason for all of this. She saw Catra panting and holding her head back and... wait was Catra drooling? Seeing that, Adora gave off a smirk and returned her eyes to the womanhood in her mouth. She increased her pace in hopes of making Catra come.  
Catra is always asking the question, what do you want, Adora? For now, Adora knew her answer. She wanted to please Catra and for Catra to please her. She wanted Catra to cum in her and in her mouth. That what she wanted, and she was focused on achieving that. “D-Damn Adora” Catra moaned “You're such a good girl " As Adora pulls back, a stream of spit connects her lips to Catra's womanhood. Adora asks the question, are you enjoying it? “Yes, I am you idiot” Catra responds. Adora is relieved at Catra’s answer so she goes back to sucking off Catra. Catra whimpers and purrs from the pleasure Adora is giving her. Catra starts moving her hips in time with when Adora bobs her head. Catra starts moving Adora’s head to suit her and Adora sees no problem with that. Adora likes being dominated. She also likes being told what to do. She likes having a goal, something she can work towards. After a while of dating, Adora can sense when Catra is about to cum because of the signs she gives off. Her breathing and panting increase, she starts cutely making faces, starts tugging and scratching anything she can which in this case is unfortunately Adora’s hair and head. She also starts cutely growling and luckily for Adora, Catra was showing all those signs. Adora doubles her effort in hopes of making her lover come and… it worked!  
Only after 4 seconds of ding that Catra grabs Adora’s ponytail and releases her fluid in her mouth. In doing that Catra went deeper into Adora’s mouth which caused her to gag a little. Adora whimpers when she feels Catra’s hot fluid flow down her throat. It tasted like lotion but Adora was not going to let that stop her from shallowing each drop. The fog in Catra’s eyes clears a little, she stops and pulls her womanhood from Adora's mouth, panting. They take a few moments to catch their breath. Adora wipes the little bit of cum seeping from her mouth and looks at Catra. Adora is positioned on Catra’s stomach btw. 

“That was,” Adora said. “Amazing” Catra said finishing Adora’s statement. “You wanna continue?” Adora said honestly wanting to continue. Catra just nodded in response clearly at a loss for words. Adora got up and looked at Catra panting on the bed. She smiled. Catra got up to see her wife smiling at her. “What?” Catra asked raising an eyebrow. “Nothing I just like seeing you like that.” “You idiot…You know what I like?” Catra asked with a smirk on her face. “Hmm…What?” Adora asked with a raised brow. Catra got up and walked towards Adora. When she got there, she grabbed Adora’s hip and whispered in her ear while nibbling on her ear “YOU”. Adora blushed furiously and Catra noticed that. “Get on the bed princess,” Catra said in a sultry tone.  
Adora obeying her, hopped on the mattress and spread her legs. Catra slowly crawled towards Adora licking her lips. She was now situated between Adora’s leg. “Strip Senorita”. Adora following Catra’s instruction started stripping even knowing Catra was looking at her like she was prey. Now she was totally exposed but she did not mind. Suddenly Catra pounced on Adora resuming their initial position but now they were both completely naked. "Who do you belong to, Princess?" Catra asks as she lines herself up. "You." Adora answers through pants "I belong to you.” “Good answer, Princess,” Catra says as she starts entering Adora. "I'm going to make you cum so hard that you'll pass out." Catra says as she prepares herself to enter Adora. “Please do,” Adora says desperately. Catra grins and it is showing off her fangs. She moves her hips forward and Adora gasps as she feels the head of her womanhood, the same womanhood Adora just had in her mouth, push against her entrance. “Ahhh C-Catra A-Ahhh” Adora whines. Catra starts to slowly thrust in and out of Adora while panting. “Jeez Adora is so tight,” Catra thinks to herself. They are only just starting and Adora feels like she is going to burst. Somehow Adora's vocabulary was reduced to Ahhh, Catra and Please do not stop. Catra rests her head between Adora's neck and enjoys the softness of Adora’s skin. Catra pushes forward slowly and Adora gasps as she feels the stretch that Catra's womanhood gives her. She rocks slowly and Adora appreciates her gentleness. Catra is normally not this gentle. She would normally be gentle but not this gentle. As Adora is thinking this Catra shuts it down when she slams her hips forward. Adora cries out in pleasure as Catra picks the pace. Catra is now panting into Adora’s neck and Adora is flooding the room in moans and whimpers. Adora looks over at Catra breathing on her neck. To make sure she is ok, Adora lifts Catra’s head a little to see her face. Catra is flushing furiously and you can visibly see her breath.

“A-Are you ok?” Adora asks. “Y-Yeah I’m fine Princess... A-Ah You?” Catra asks in between pants. “Y-Yeah I’m fine.” Adora, now knowing that Catra is fine rests her head back next to her neck. Adora's mouth becomes one endless stream of moans, the bedroom is filled with wet noises and skin slapping against skin. Catra is relentless, she is slamming into Adora. " Yes, Catra, yes, right there, harder, faster, please don’t stop, Ahh." Adora would normally be embarrassed by how loud and desperate she is being, but she does not care. All she wants right now is Catra. Catra was the only thing on Adora’s mind. Catra follows Adora’s demands and goes even faster and even harder, her hips are moving at ridiculous speeds and Adora can do nothing but moan into Catra’s back. Meanwhile, Catra is cursing and moaning into Adora’s neck. “Adora A-Ahhh” Catra moans as she is slamming herself into Adora. “C-Catra A-Ahh, please don't s-stop” Adora whimpers. There was no way Catra was turning down that request. Not now or ever. Catra and Adora are barely saying anything to each other their body language speaking for them. Catra continued slamming into Adora while hearing her crying in pleasure. “Holy S-Shoot, Adora….A-Ahh Your so tight,” Catra said slightly slowing down her pace. "Hmmmmmm," Adora said in recognition of her lovers' statement but too deep in pleasure to actually verbally respond. "I-I gonna cum C-Catra" Adora barely whimpered out into Catra's back. "Cum for me Princess," Catra said in a sultry tone. 

Adora feels the heat filling her body as she goes into a hard but soft orgasm. She clenches and spasms around Catra's womanhood. She feels she is about to pass out but she hears her lover's voice asking her to hang on at least for her. "Hold on for me princess" Catra grunts. "C-Catra" Adora barely manages to whimper out. Adora is about to blackout but she stays awake long enough to feel and her Catra cumming. "A-Ahh Adora!" Catra exclaims as she releases into Adora. Adora whimpers as she feels Catra's hot fluid enter her womanhood. Catra in pleasure starts squeezing Adora's tits and Adora sucks up all this pleasure and attention. Adora feels it spread inside of her and she moans, feeling the hot liquid as it spilled inside of her and out of her womanhood. She feels little bits of cum leaking out and she tries desperately to stop anymore more of Catra's goodness from being wasted. Catra collapses onto Adora's stomach and Adora sighs. They stay like that for a moment, both of them panting and sweating. Catra starts to playing biting and lick Adora's stomach and Adora finds that oddly heart-warming. Catra was always cute during and when they finish having sex. Catra finally pulls out and Adora moans at feeling so empty. "That was amazing, kitty" Adora says breaking the silence. "Yeah, It was" Catra adds. Adora crawled into the sheets still naked and dripping. "Come cuddle with me" Adora says. "Sure Princess" Catra says crawling into the sheets. Catra gets comfortable under Adora's chest. She spoons Adora by the hips and curls into a ball. "You awake?" Adora asks obliviously. "Hell yeah, I'm awake you dummy" Catra says. "Just wanna make sure" Adora adds. "But now I wanna sleep again" Catra says with a smirk. Adora gives a soft giggle. "I don't mind waiting" Adora states. "Good" Catra says as she gives Adora a little peck on the lips. They both fall asleep in each other's embrace snoring and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! More will be coming soon (If u want)


End file.
